Subtle Advances
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: After twenty minutes on a very reluctant but steady talking on my part, a blanket of silence befall upon us. Before Ron was the one who broke it, "So, Malfoy is toying with you." Ron articulates slowly. Harry turned to ask me. "So, what are you going to do?" My answer was simple. "Ignore him." If only avoiding him were that easy. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, fellow readers! So, umm... one shot for you all. Ahh... not ONE-SHOT _per se_. But I'm going to cut it down to chapter wise. Anyways, I love Dramione fanfics, so much soo - that I' currently in lacking for reading new plots and stories. Other than _'AMOROUS_ ' - which, I noticed you all took a shiner too. So, I decided to make one of mine. I hope you all guys will love it as much as I love writing it. Anyways, I don't know how fluffy or goo-ish this is turning out to be, so I'm leaving the decision out on you all. **

**This is rather AU and the characters might be OOC. I'm doing it for my own fun sake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

 _ **Summary: After twenty minutes on a very reluctant but steady talking on my part, a blanket of silence befall upon us. Before Ron was the one who broke it, "So, Malfoy is toying with you." Ron articulates slowly. Harry turned to ask me. "So, what are you going to do?" My answer was simple. "Ignore him." If only avoiding him were that easy. DM/HG  
**_

* * *

 **SUBTLE ADVANCES  
**

 **By:** _S.P. Tripathi_

* * *

 **1\. At the Ministry. Meeting. Monday at morning, 10:00 am.**

* * *

I watched as our leader dismisses the meeting. Freeing us.

Shuffling of feet resounding throughout the place while the screeching sounds of chair grated against the linoleum floor of the Ministry of Magic, floor 4, the Department of Injuries and Marmalades. To be more precise.

Yet, despite of everybody crowding the place, I was the first person who was speeding to catch the nearest exit as soon as possible. To get out of the place and free myself from the heavy burden, weighing me down - which I'd been feeling since the commencement of the meeting.

Or for the whole week.

But I inhaled sharply, cursing mentally when a pale, long hand come to rest on the silver knob before I could. While a heat of air brushes past my left ear as _he_ drawls in that annoyingly familiar tone, "Granger."

It was a word. My surname. Just a mere greeting.

But it was enough to fry my nerves at one go.

Huffing breathlessly and gritting my teeth hard enough to hurt, I harden my face in a stony scowl. Wordlessly, I pivoted sharply to move for the another getaway.

But when I reached the other knob, a dark shadow looms over me from behind. Tsking.

I felt something touch the back of my head and I was startled when he spoke in my hair, "I thought you were a Gryffindor." The expels of his breath tickling the back of my neck - through the strands of my long brownish curls.

Growling into the door, I push my elbow behind my back, hearing a low chuckle. A low, "Ouch," being muttered in my head before I hissed, " _Piss off,_ Malfoy!" And all but wrenched the door open and slipped out of the door.

And away from his ruddy presence.

* * *

 ** _-... To be continued...-_**

* * *

 **A\N: I'm really sorry for being this late. And also updating _this_ rather than the on-going story. But my mind is really all jumbled up and currently, I can't seem to find the... even level I'd been craving for sooo long. I can't even find in me to even _write_ something. Goodness! I want somebody to help me out in here! I'm real sorry readers! But fear not, the next update will be tomorrow! So watch out for that!  
**

 **\- I really love you all! I just thought you should all know. -**

 **Until next time then,**

 **S.P. Tripathi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autho** **r's Note:** **Greetings to all. Thanks ever so much for the favorite and follows. Here's your update! See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

 _ **Summary: After twenty minutes on a very reluctant but steady talking on my part, a blanket of silence befall upon us. Before Ron was the one who broke it, "So, Malfoy is toying with you." Ron articulates slowly. Harry turned to ask me. "So, what are you going to do?" My answer was simple. "Ignore him." If only avoiding him were that easy. DM/HG  
**_

* * *

 **SUBTLE ADVANCES  
**

 **By:** _S.P. Tripathi_

* * *

 **2\. At her office. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Near 12 at noon. Same day.**

* * *

Ruffling through the papers, I didn't look up as the door to my office opened.

Instead, I bend down to retrieve a fallen parchment as I said distractedly, "I'm busy, Gussex. Please postpone my meetings for an hour - I've a person to attend."

"I knew you'd come around."

I froze. My back rode straight as the parchment in my hand crumbles to a ball.

Slow, sure footsteps hit the floor before a pair of shiny black shoes come within the lines of my vision.

Pursing my lips into a thin line, I kept my eyes to myself as I straightened in my seat stiffly.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed his tall frame coming to lean casually against the desk, facing me. And felt his intense gaze on my face, probing me to turn and face him. To look up.

Turning my head to the other way and ignoring him; I lift my hand to summon my wand from the other end of the room, and watched as it zip past through the air and into my hand. Getting up from the chair, I make a move for the door. Swishing my wand - which immediately closes all the windows and tidying up the place in a minute.

But out from nowhere, an arm shoot forward and snake it's way around my waist, pulling me back. I gasped inaudibly as my back hit something very solid, warm... and _human._

"Have lunch with me today," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath fanning down the side of my face.

I suppress the maddening urge to shiver. And blatantly ignore the way my heart skyrocketed at his voice. At his actions.

Instead, I clench my teeth together and try saying through the lump down my throat, "No thanks." I dismissed him. Squirming as I tried getting out of his... _intimate_ hold.

He sighed. His chest moving behind my back, making me stiffen at the feeling of his athletic physique. "Now, don't be like this, Granger." He mumbled under his breath, mock-tired. But their was a lingering tone of ... _amusement_ in his voice that I hear - which I don't like one bit.

Gritting my teeth, I took his arm off me and ducked under it gracefully. My brownish long curls twirled around in the air a bit before they come to settle around my figure. Dusting my clothes mechanically, I refused to miss his - no doubt - entertained steely-grey eyes trained on me as I turned to make my way for the door again. "Kindly sod off, Malfoy," I said dryly.

He chuckled from behind me as I finally get the door.

"I'm not giving up, beaver," I hear him say softly. His tone gentle. Something underlining the sound beside his tone. Which I dare not discern at the moment.

And I don't know, but I quickly slipped past the door - not caring if my shoulder bumped roughly against the door frame, bruising it, Or the way people give me funny looks - because a rush of chilly shiver zip down my spine.

Because I believe him.

And _that_ scares me.

* * *

 ** _-..To be continued..-_**

* * *

 **A/N: Good lord! So many hits and a review in a day! I wasn't really expecting this! I truly thought it might take at least a _whole month_ before I even get a decent review! I really wasn't counting on this story! Merlin, this is brilliant!**

 **And - OH!**

 _Yeniferg123_ : Thanks for the review mate! I do really appreciated it! I hope you like this update! Thanks a lot!

 **And a huge shout out for the people who'd fav/follow this story! Thanks a lot, guys!** **You all rock! Really.**

 **Until the next update then,**

 **S.P. Tripathi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autho** **r's Note:** **Greetings to all. Here I am, again. Here's your update! See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

 _ **Summary: After twenty minutes on a very reluctant but steady talking on my part, a blanket of silence befall upon us. Before Ron was the one who broke it, "So, Malfoy is toying with you." Ron articulates slowly. Harry turned to ask me. "So, what are you going to do?" My answer was simple. "Ignore him." If only avoiding him were that easy. DM/HG  
**_

* * *

 **SUBTLE ADVANCES  
**

 **By:** _S.P. Tripathi_

* * *

 **3\. At evening, Hermione's house. Near 5. Same day.**

* * *

"So... " Ginny trailed off as I put down my cup of tea. I looks up at her. Absentmindedly reaching for the tin of biscuits as she continues, "How's your work going on, Hermione?"

CLINK!

CRASH!

I stared at the ground beside my dinning table, blinking at the mess I have unintentionally created. The tin of biscuits scattered on the ground, along with the sets of tea cups. All broken.

Ginny stood up within an instant, before she rushes forward as she exclaimed loudly, "Hermione!"

Somehow, I felt my mouth opening as it said, "I'm... fine, Ginny." But feeling oddly distracted while my mind whirled and mused around the way my life is suddenly turning out to be. And the things happening at work - which is the cause of this rather embarrassingly clumsy moment.

She paused and stared at me for a long minute while I tried composing myself. But under her intense, calculating gaze that I swear to Merlin is a cross between Molly and Harry looks - I felt myself failing miserably.

We didn't speak for a long moment. Even when she finally turns around to tidy things up a bit. But when she returns to her place and turned to face me with this... _Ginny_ glint in her eyes, I couldn't help the weary sigh that escaped me.

"You know you can tell me anything, Herms," she said. Ignoring my withering glare that I aimed at the choice of her _'endearment_ '.

I don't know why, but I couldn't speak the words that I _know_ I'm _dying_ to just spit them out. Instead, all I can mutter was - "I'm fine, Gin," I said with a tired sigh. "Everything is _fine_." I stressed out the last word forcefully, trying to convince myself rather than her.

She only eyed me with an extremely shrewd look, before Ginny drawls, "Right."

Which reminds me of a certain someone and I couldn't help but grimace. Internally moaning in frustration.

Merlin, why _him_? Why can't I get rid of _him_?

* * *

 ** _-..To be continued..-_**

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you all will like this update too. And -OH! Thanks ever so much for the fav/follows.  
**

 **And** _Lilly flower forever_ **\- Thanks mate! Love you too! Oh, I try, but I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. Hope you enjoyed this update as well..? Thanks for the review, mate! That means a lot!**

 **So, I see people viewing this, but I'll be happy if you'd leave your feedback's too...? I hope I'm not coming too strong. But reviews keeps me motivated and definitely happy.**

 **Until the next update then,**

 **S.P. Tripathi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autho** **r's Note:** **Greetings to all. Here's your update! See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

 _ **Summary: After twenty minutes on a very reluctant but steady talking on my part, a blanket of silence befall upon us. Before Ron was the one who broke it, "So, Malfoy is toying with you." Ron articulates slowly. Harry turned to ask me. "So, what are you going to do?" My answer was simple. "Ignore him." If only avoiding him were that easy. DM/HG  
**_

* * *

 **SUBTLE ADVANCES  
**

 **By:** _S.P. Tripathi_

* * *

 **4\. Former HQ of the Order of the Phoenix, The Black House. Next day around noon.**

* * *

Harry cleared his throat from his place, seated on the sofa. And I didn't fail to notice the quick glance he and Ron exchanged when they thought I wasn't looking.

Yeah.

 _Right._

I huffed out an aggregating sigh, making both of them to jump in their seats. Looking thoroughly startled.

"What is it?" I asked brusquely. Finally breaking the silence.

A _very_ awkward and tensed silence.

"Umm..." Ron started. But he quickly quietened when I and Harry turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. He blushed and looked away, seemingly uncomfortable.

I heard Harry sighed in resignation before he rubs his face wearily. All the while mumbling incomprehensibly under his breath.

I couldn't help but probed Harry to continue, "Harry? What is it?" I shot a look towards Ron. To still see him staring at the wall intensely in front of him - as if it holds every single possible answers imaginable.

He resurfaced from his hide-out, looking somewhat sheepish. Before he straightened his glasses and cleared his throat again.

He started, "Umm..."

I waited for him to continue.

From my peripheral vision, I noticed Ron's head tilting to the side very subtly as he eavesdropped, curious.

 _Five minutes later..._

Harry groaned as he dive head-first in his hands, moaning, "I can't do this, Ron!"

My eyebrows raised in surprise at his outburst while Ron let out a loud sigh. "But we gotta' do it, mate."

Harry looks up at him, his expression fierce and bewildered before he snaps, "You do it then, if you sounds so enthusiastic!"

Instantly, Ron held up his hands in surrender, "Nope! I'm good!" he said quickly. Looking alarmed and anxious.

Annoyed and nonplussed, I asked: "What's going on in here?"

They both stiffened before turning to look at me. And didn't speak after that.

I glared at them menacingly. And before I knew, I was bombarded with answers and explanations.

"I swear it was his idea!" Harry exclaimed loudly, pointing wildly at Ron. Who was left gaping at him in disbelief.

Ron complained, "Oi, who was it then who suggested _this_ bloody thing in the first place!?" He demanded. His face turning red.

Forgetting me now completely, they turned on to face each other, having a go.

"It wasn't me!" Harry denied.

"It was SO you!" Ron insisted, yelling.

"OY!"

"AND YOU -"

Taking a quick breath, I cried out, "Enough!"

Silence rang through the room, they both freeze. Eyes blazed and chest heaving, both looking irritated.

"Now," I said, my voice slightly high-pitched from the suppressed anger. "Can both of you just _relax_ for a second and _please_ tell me what's going on?"

I thought they might started shouting again. Maybe throw some rays of sunshine on my darkened pathways.

But I was amazingly intrigued when they both paled at the suggestion.

 _Really_? I thought to myself, feeling my head tilting to the side, _What's with them today?_

"Uh," Ron said, swallowing. While Harry re-adjusted his glasses. Again.

Resisting the urge to growl, I threatened: "I swear to god-"

"Ginny forced us to ask you what's wrong with you lately," They both rushed on in one breath.

My mouth was left parted slightly and I was the one now who was left gaping at them in shock and disbelief.

Taking this moment to speak - Worst timing, I tell you - Harry gabbled on in a panicky voice: "She nearly hexed me when I told her it's your decision if you don't wanna' talk about it, Hermione! But I felt guilty when she points out that I'm your best friend and I've every right to ask about your whereabouts. Although, I am myself very curious as to learn what's going on with you lately. You look so irritated now-a-days."

"Yeah, and jittery," Ron said. But he was quick to add on when he saw how my eyes narrowed at him, "It's not you're always like that. But... Hermione, even _I_ can tell something is wrong with you."

Harry stood up and come up to me before kneeling down, taking one of my hands off the book and in his, "You know you can tell us anything, don't you Hermione?" he said, his bright green eyes staring up at me, boring deep into my eyes as they searched them.

I just sit there. Bracing myself and determined that I won't bombard them with my problem. That I won't pressure them and let them on in my stupid problems. They both are happy not knowing.

But when Ron also joins him, with two pair of eyes - one green and one blue - looked straight up at me; I sighed in resignation. Because I can never _not_ tell them anything.

Because we all are in this together.

And had always been.

So after twenty minutes on a very reluctant but steady talking on my part, a blanket of silence befall upon us. Before Ron was the one who broke it, "So, Malfoy is toying with you." Ron articulates slowly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. While Harry let out a series of amused chuckles.

I muttered, "Leave it you to put something like that, Ron." And slouched low in my chair, crossing my arms across my chest.

I could feel myself pouting too.

Ugh.

The only reaction I get from him was a long stare from him. Before he turned towards Harry and asked, "Did I said something wrong?"

Harry slowly shook his head. All the while sporting a small, mischievous smirk.

Ron opened his mouth to - no doubt - ask him again. But Harry turned to ask me.

"So, what are you going to do?"

My answer was simple.

"Ignore him."

Smirking, he asked me softly, "Do you think that will work?"

I give him my defiant stare.

Chuckling, he sat back on his heels. Before he exchange a meaningful look with Ron (A look that I found suspicious, but couldn't find the time to question it); and Ron, who look to have forgotten about the question, it seems to me - before they both said in chorus, "That's the Hermione we knew and love."

Then, we three beamed at each other. And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

 ** _-..To be continued..-_**

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you all will like this update too. And -OH! Thanks ever so much for the fav/follows.  
**

 **And** _Lilly flower forever_ **\- Yeah, poor Hermione, indeed. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter too...?  
**

 **OH MY GOD! 100 views and near 60 visitors in 4 DAYS!  
**

 **Please excuse me while I hyperventilate and jump in a pool of cold water... THIS IS AMAZING! I CAN HARDLY BREATH!**

 **THANKS A LOT! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Until the next update then,**

 **S.P. Tripathi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autho** **r's Note:** **Greetings to all. I know I am late. But here's your update! (Hey! That rhymed!) But...See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

 _ **Summary: After twenty minutes on a very reluctant but steady talking on my part, a blanket of silence befall upon us. Before Ron was the one who broke it, "So, Malfoy is toying with you." Ron articulates slowly. Harry turned to ask me. "So, what are you going to do?" My answer was simple. "Ignore him." If only avoiding him were that easy. DM/HG  
**_

* * *

 **SUBTLE ADVANCES  
**

 **By:** _S.P. Tripathi_

* * *

 **5\. Next morning. Ministry of Magic. Hermione's office.**

* * *

I gritted my teeth hard enough to snap them as a dark shadow bypasses the front of my table for the umpteen time.

"What's this? A stone?" From her peripheral vision, long pale fingers reach out to pick up the page holder (Or 'Stone' - as he'd oh-so-eloquently put it) and lift it up in the air for a second before dropping it.

Which fell back on its place with a loud _thud._

Saves from gritting my teeth in annoyance - Again - I was motionless. Didn't even acknowledged him.

Wouldn't even _dare_ to.

 _Ignore him._ I chanted to myself. _Ignore him..._ _Ignore him..._ _Ignore him..._ _Ignore hi-..._

I hear him let out a long suffered sigh, before a dark shadow overshadows my bench - successfully blinding the words on the file which I'm currently pouring upon.

I felt my hands turning icy cold. But whether from anger or nervousness, I have no idea.

"So..." he trailed off. Just as I shifted in my seat a little so that I can see the file better. "What about that lunch, Granger?"

The only response was I could give at the moment was to spin out of my chair...

.. - And strode straight of the my office. Banging the door shut with a loud bang.

Yes.

Ignoring him, indeed.

* * *

 ** _-..To be continued..-_**

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you all are enjoying this story too. Sorry for the late update. But I hope you all won't be cross with me. And -OH! Thanks ever so much for the fav/follows.  
**

 **And** _Lilly flower forever_ **\- Thanks for the review! And Oh - thanks, mate. That really means a lot. Hope you are enjoying this story...?  
**

 **Looking at the traffic status, fanning myself...Thinking, "** _I think I still need that pool..._ **"**

 **THANKS A LOT! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Until the next update then,**

 **S.P. Tripathi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Autho** **r's Note:** **Greetings to all. Here's your update! See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

 _ **Summary: After twenty minutes on a very reluctant but steady talking on my part, a blanket of silence befall upon us. Before Ron was the one who broke it, "So, Malfoy is toying with you." Ron articulates slowly. Harry turned to ask me. "So, what are you going to do?" My answer was simple. "Ignore him." If only avoiding him were that easy. DM/HG  
**_

* * *

 **SUBTLE ADVANCES  
**

 **By:** _S.P. Tripathi_

* * *

 **6\. Muggle market. Next day. Around 2 at noon.  
**

* * *

A soft hum from the air conditioner installed inside the store resounded across the place as a background music. My eyes scanned down shelves upon shelves of stocked product. Varying from different categories. In a muggle store, nonetheless.

Just for the groceries shopping. Because I find myself quite low on the supply today.

Softly humming to myself, I reaches out and picks up the cartoon of Cranberry juice. My right hand fingers curling softly around the cold metal hand bar of the cart I'd been carting around the store.

While half of my brain mulled about whether I should go for the juice or discarded for the Orange one; the other part whirled around the things going about me as of lately.

Or around _someone_ , precisely.

Suddenly annoyed, I place the cartoon on my cart with more force than it should required. But at that moment, I couldn't care less. Huffing, I pushed on the cart as I wheeled it further down the aisle. An unhappy frown marring my face, my cheeks steadily heating up from my turn of thoughts around _that_ somebody in anger.

That _ferret._

Subconsciously, my lips curled into a thin line as I came to a halt beside a snack shelves. Picking up some packs of blueberry muffin's along with a box of cardamom biscuits - I maneuvered them around to drop them inside the cart. But while the packs of muffin went right inside the destined place, the box of cardamom biscuits hit the edge of the metal bar and toppled right over, aiming directly for the ground.

Now, _naturally_ , when you see something falling over, regardless that it wouldn't break off that easily - you'd reached out to catch it reflexively.

And that's what happened.

But only managed to bump my elbow with the aisle, making me flinch in pain. And unfortunately, I stubbed my toe on the wheels of the cart and gasped.

Sadly, it wasn't finished. The _horror_ of it, I mean.

Because while I was busy hopping around the place like a wild bunny, I walked right _into_ the cart and lost my balance.

As I wailed my arms around the place to hold onto _something_ \- and even through the shooting pain erupting from the recently bruised places - I very _nearly_ jumped out of my skin when I felt something strong and warm wrapped around my waist from behind, halting my movements.

And my fall.

I exhaled noisily, catching strong whiffs of a very manly cologne.

Something spicy, yet still sweet as a newly rained forest.

And the thing - the words that went around my head was like a big red Alarm.

 _I knew that smell._

"I always knew you were a Danger, Granger," a deep yet soft voice said with a chuckle meet my ears, heating it up.

Clenching my jaw hard enough to hurt, I pawned at his hands on my waist wordlessly. Very angrily.

But he only tightened his hold, to my surprise.

I felt warm breath on my neck, making goosebumps to appear. "Hey," he said, softly. His voice real soothing. "I came in peace, beaver."

This time, I tugged at his hands on my waist in response.

"Easy there, Tiger," he chuckled.

I nearly growled.

"Let go!" I hissed at him finally.

The only response I got from him was a soft warm blow on my earlobe; which gently fanned down my collarbone. My eyelids softly fluttered, as if to close.

I almost shivered.

 _Almost._

But instead, my subconscious Alarm bell rang more loudly in my head, and my eyes instantly widened in alert.

A sudden reminder went off in my head.

It sounded just like Mad-Eye Moody's words.

 _'Constant Vigilance!'_

I ducked and twisted out of his hold so fast that everything seems like a blur for a moment.

My back hit the other side of the aisle fully loaded shelves with a loud ' _thud'._ Several products sliding abruptly down of their places from my actions.

But I am staring at steely grey eyes.

Those pair of eyes - whose drilling straight back into my brown ones.

They reminds me of the eye of a thunder.

Stormy.

 _Intense._

I mentally shuddered. Violently.

But outwardly, I aimed a hard look at him. A dead look.

And with a snare, I pivoted sharply on my heels. Walking away from the place as fast as I could. Without making it seem like I am about to break into a sprint. Leaving the place.

 _Immediately._

The cart filled with due products forgotten.

Oh.

So much for the groceries shopping.

* * *

 ** _-..To be continued..-_**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this update. Been gone for so long. Hope you aren't going to pelt me with rotten eggs and tomatoes.  
**

 **This is my New Year update for you. In advance, indeed. Really don't know what to say. Leave your comments, and tell me if I am really a horrible person..?**

 **Until the next update then,**

 **S.P. Tripathi**

 **P.s; By the way, a huge shout and thanks to all of those viewers who Fav/Follow this story. And lovely reviews! GOD! I love you all! You really are the bestest people anybody could ever wish for! It really means a lot. Considering the fact that as an Amateur Writer, you all people loves what I wrote. I know most of the times it's rubbish. About what I publish in here - I mean. And that my grammar and spelling mistakes get on your nerves. But seriously guys, this is really something.**

 **No amount of '** _Thank You's_ **', or '** _I am so gratified_ ' **could measured up to what I am really trying to put into words.**

 **Oh, alright! Enough of my rambling. I am off.**

 **I love you. XD**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
